surprise announcement
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: America is nervous and Italy help him at the fist step for what?  WARNING:Yaoi. HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!


Hello, again! How are u doing? I

As u can see, I did another thing for Valentine Day, but this time it's USUK!

**Disclaimer: I do not! Own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>9 A.M.<strong>

America was nervous. He just need to give it, but why is he so nervous?

He looked at the table, where a red box and a gold red stripes letter laid on. He swallowed hard

and reached his hand to take them, when the door opened and the 'Ciao' of his friend Italy had

been heard across the house.

America tried to hide his things, but being so nervous, made him slip and the box and letter flew

into Italy's arms.

"Ve~" Italy moved the stuff away from the straggling American. "What is that?" he looked at

America and started giggling.

"WHAT SO FUNNY?" America was shaking from fear and anger. Italy looked at him, not used

to anyone (well, except Germany) shouting at him, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm so~rry," Italy cried. "I thought how nice to fall in love, *sob* *sob* *sob*"

America realized his mistake and hugged Italy, comforting him. "I'm sorry. You're right, I am…

In love." he took the box and letter from Italy and turned toward the door.

"In England…" he sighed, not anticipating Italy outburst to the phone next to him.

"Dude? wha-" Italy shushed him and said to the phone, "Ve~ England? It's Italy, America told

me he has something to tell-"

"ITALY!" America was shocked as Italy gave him the phone, eyes open and serious. America

had no choice but to take the phone and answer it.

"England?" he whispered.

"What, you git? I don't have all day, so speak already!"

America swallowed hard and looked at his friend, Italy gave him thumbs up.

"America? Talk already! What's wrong with you?"

"England? (**What? what, you idiot?**) Are you free tonight?"

"Huh? Umm… yes, why?"

Americas' face lit up, "do you want to meet with me at 7 P.M. in your house?"

"Sure."

"Really? Thanks, dude! Then, see ya'"

"Ah…Goodbye."

America looked happily at Italy, which in turn handed him a suit – only he knows when he got

them – and exited the house with a huge grin.

**6:59 P.M.**

America stood in front of England house, the black suit he wore was hiding the excitement he

felt, his box and letter ready in his hands.

**7 P.M.**

The door opened, revealing a blond haired boy, dressed in a gray suit.

_His eyebrows make him so perfect with his beautiful eyes_, America grinned.

"Why are you grinning, you git?" England frowned. "Come inside."

America walked into the warm hall, followed by the angry Englishman. When they reached the

living room, America already started to feel hot and knew he was blushing.

England led him to the couch, and sat in front of him.

"Now tell me," England confronted America. "What you **really** wanted to tell me?"

America blushed harder, while he gave the confused man the box and letter, "I want you to read

this…"

While England read the letter, his face changed from confuse to surprise and into a flushing face

at last.

England raised his head to the American who was staring at him with a face he never seen him

before, love filled his eyes and he was smiling widely.

"America…" he started hopefully before he was shushed with America lips on his, his eyes grew

wider in surprise until the feeling he had kept inside for decades flooded into his mind and he

warped his hands around America neck and pulled him closer to him.

When they finally broke their kiss, America opened the box, unraveling a beautifully crafted

ring, and put her on England delicate fair finger.

"Will you marry me?"

England immediately hugged him tightly, tears falling from his eyes, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I've been

waiting for years for that, you idiot. What took you so long?"

America cried, laughed and hugged him back, afraid it's a dream.

They looked at each over eyes, blue against green, filled with love, and kissed again. This time,

more passionately.

They will never be alone again.

* * *

><p>How was it guys? I am so happy, I wrote this story from zero in 4 hours, how cool is that!<p>

Well, have a Happy Valentine Day!

IlanitaliaXD


End file.
